PSASBR - Episode 9: Training & Prepairing
by JaredTheMan05
Summary: The All-Stars need to train very hard before Polygon Man makes his next move.
1. Chapter 1

**PLAYSTATION**

**ALL-STARS**

**BATTLE ROYALE**

Episode 9

Training & Preparing

Chapter 1

It had been two days since the All-Stars have been invaded by the Polygon Man's army and some of them kept away from others to be alone, mostly because of the huge argument. However some seem to be ashamed of how pathetic they were when fighting the clones.

During those two days the All-Stars rebuilt their mansion using so many playstation points for parts, Sackboy used his PopIt as well so he can use his parts for rebuilding and added some of his creations to make their new home look nice.

All of this hard work was finished thanks to Toro and his leadership skills. He made sure that everyone was doing their job on repairing and fixing the mansion and also made sure that none of the All-Stars were slacking off.

Toro is the only one out of the All-Stars who seems to know what it takes to be a good leader. All that hard work on rebuilding the mansion was like making a simple cup of tea. Toro knew an important skill when working with others, 'Teamwork'. Teamwork is the vital key to success. Toro knew that very well but he wasn't sure if the others knew it too. The battle they had with the clones and the huge argument just proves how uncooperative the whole team is.

He went around their new home to see what everyone was up to and how they were doing. Toro was becoming more of a caretaker to the All-Stars, not that it was his job but it was something he liked doing since he was living with his favourite Playstation heroes.

Toro opened the door to the training room to see Raiden, Cole, Sir Daniel and Nariko doing some training. The training room became more like a dojo but even bigger filled with training dummies, sentry turrets, AP boxes, obstacle courses, a full arsenal of weaponry that the All-Stars use for item pickups and much more.

The dojo wasn't the only improvement of rebuilding the mansion. The All-Stars added more bedrooms for more newcomers to join the All-Stars team. The garage has been improved so now there are landing pads for any flying vehicles and more garage doors for ground vehicles. A workshop is now available for fixing, repairing or even building anything the All-Stars needed. The AP Extractor has now been moved from the garage to the top floor so the newcomers are able to use the All Star power and are able to use supers. More and more things will be stored for the All-Stars but it would have to wait.

Cole and Raiden were on the other end doing their own training just to stay away from Nariko who was in a bad mood. She was slashing the dummies that stood in her way showing no mercy. Sir Daniel was either brave or stupid to be right next to the heavenly goddess and fight his own dummy that was right infront of him. Normally he would be scared of Nariko if she was really angry or wanted to destroy something. Infact Sir Daniel was pretty much scared of the other All-Stars who looked scary, threatening or even skilled than he is. But with Nariko it was different.

Right at the beginning before he was off on his quest to fight the evil creatures (The All-Stars), Nariko was the first person he ran into. At first he liked her; she looked beautiful and realised that she might be a great warrior, even far greater than him.

He remembered how she was surrounded by a lot of men who wanted to get the sword from her. He got all his courage to fight those awful soldiers to help her. Sir Daniel felt proud of himself that he became brave when it came to fighting them.

He suddenly lost all that courage when the Heavenly Goddess pointed her sword right infront of his face. At first she thought that King Bohan had summoned this creature to take her down but after realising that the skeletal knight attacked the guards instead of her she trusted him. Even he was trying to explain to her that he never planned to attack her. He even talked about how he was resurrected to take down the evil creatures that posed a threat to Gallowmere which he was sent to fight and also believed Zarok was behind it all, even though he had been defeated and vanquished.

After their discussion they decided to team up only to go up against more All-Stars and other things that stood in their way. Along their journey they became more than teammates, they then developed into a trustworthy friendship.

Sir Daniel was still in his thoughts when he woke up only realising his head was upside down on the floor and his body was trying to reach his head.

"Hmm, how did this happen?" the skeletal knight asked himself.

He didn't notice that when he was in his own thoughts he didn't pay any attention to Nariko's sword spinning rapidly which managed to knock Sir Daniels head off. She didn't even noitce herself as she was mainly focusing on fighting the dummies. Cole and Raiden gulped and immediately went back to their own training.

Toro decided to leave them be and carried on looking over the mansion to see what everyone else remaining were up too. What this meant was that some of the All-Stars left the mansion not because they quitted being in the All-Star group but it was because some All-Stars had things they needed taking care of.

Heihachi was off with Kuma in a Tekken tag tournament. Ratchet and Clank were off to fight some space pirates and harvest more golden bolts. Jak and Daxter went back to Sandover Village to gather more eco. Fat Princess went back to her kingdom with her soldiers to fight off another kingdom to get more cake. Kratos was out fighting monsters in the underworld. Zeus went back to his throne in Olympus.

The other All-Stars that Toro knew were home but he had no idea where Radec is or what he was up too. Probably he was in his room mending his weapons or something. No one ever steps foot in his room because if anyone did he would get out his shotgun and will try to kill those who dare step in his own territory. So Toro thought it would be a good idea to not let something like that happen to him.

He walked down the hallway to get to the breakfast room to get a nice hot drink. He went past a few bedrooms of the All-Stars. On his way he moved out of the way as Parappa was riding his skateboard down the hallway with Spike following right behind him using a jet powered scooter.

(Incase you're wondering this is not a gadget that Spike has in Ape Escape. He spent his Playstation Points into affording the Jet Powered Scooter because he thought it was cool and wanted to get it)

Parappa and Spike were only just having a race against each other racing down the hallway. They noticed Toro moving down the hallway so they moved to the side so they won't hit him.

"Looks like I'm gonna win" said Parappa as he kept on using his foot to give him more speed.

"No I'm gonna win!" Spike said back to his friend as he put more boost into his scooter.

They both made a left turn and were gone from Toro's sight.

Toro kept on moving until he reached the breakfast room. He made himself a nice hot drink then went to his bedroom.

His friend Kuro was on the computer as usual but Toro didn't mind as he just went to his small table desk, got out his little diary and began writing.

_Dear Diary_

_Not many nice and good things have been happening lately. It's been a few days since we fought against the Polygon Mans clones and everyone seems to be keeping their distances from one another._

_I feel as if this group is breaking apart. But I hope it doesn't come to that. We need to keep the whole All-Star group together and hopefully get some more people to join. Oh speaking of people we have two newcomers who are going to join the All-Star group. Their names are Pupuru and Neptune._

_I hope we can get more to join. That's all I have to say for now. I hope to write more good things in the future._

_Toro_

As soon as Toro finished writing in his diary there was a ring from the front door of the mansion.

'That must be Pupuru and Neptune' Thought Toro excitedly.

He rushed down to the front door to welcome the newcomers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pupuru was the first one to get to the All-star mansion first along with her sidekick Kuu. She was carrying two small briefcases packed with some clothes, books and other equipment.

"Well Kuu, looks like we've made it" said Pupuru happily.

Kuu only moaned, he was tired from all the walking and teleporting they had to go through and he just wanted to sleep.

Suddenly Neptune made her appearance in her normal form as she teleported herself outside the mansion. She looked to see Pupuru and Kuu infront of her and smiled.

"Hi Pupuru, good to see you again!" said Neptune.

Kuu ran up to Neptune as she opened her eyes wide open to give the small creature a hug.

"You too, it's been a while since I've last seen you" said Pupuru, and then added, "Isn't this exciting, we both get to be in the All-stars group"

"Yes I suppose" Neptune responded whilst she was stroking Kuu's head.

The door to the mansion opened by the little cat Toro Inoue.

"Hello and welcome to the Playstation All Stars group" said Toro with a cheerful smile and wave.

He opened the door wide enough for the both of the newcomers to come in. They all walked in to the main hall to put down their belongings.

"So these are the new visitors?" Radec asked as he revealed himself from his invisibility cloak.

Toro jumped instantly from Radec's appearance. He took a few steps back to catch his breath.

"Don't scare me like that Radec!" Toro replied with annoyance whilst pointing his paw directly at him. Radec gave off a small evil chuckle.

"And where were you may I ask, I haven't seen you all day?" Toro asked.

"Whatever I do with my time is none of your concern" Radec replied quiet harshly.

Pupuru had just finished putting down all her belongings just so she could get a look at the man Toro was talking to. She had a good look at him, he reminded her of something but what was it?

She blinked quickly as she realised something. Didn't Etanya say something about her lover being dark, tall, cold hearted and older than her? She had another good look at the colonel analysing every bit of him matching to all the things that Etanya had mentioned. It was a perfect match; Radec is the one for her. Pupuru couldn't help but let out a small smile and her cheeks going red.

Kuu looked at her thinking what on earth was wrong with her? Even Neptune was thinking the same thing.

"S...something's wrong with me" Pupuru said in her thoughts.

She looked down and put both of her hands on her beating heart.

"Why's my heart beating so fast...am I in...love?"

Pupuru looked up to see Radec standing in front of her, he lent his hand out so she could put her hand in his.

"What's your name my dear?" Radec asked politely.

Pupuru put her hand in his, she blushed even more when Radec stroked her hand.

"M...m...my name is Pupuru" she replied.

"Pupuru...what a beautiful name" Radec responded still stroking her hand.

Pupuru closed her eyes and her face went completely red. She didn't realise that she was just daydreaming all of it. Everyone looked at her in a weird way.

"Anyway" said Radec, "I only came here to escort these visitors to their rooms"

"Why would you want to do that?" Toro asked, "You never ever help anyone or-"

"Because it doesn't hurt at all to try and offer some assistance to others, especially if they're newcomers" Radec interrupted. He was annoyed by the fact how Toro keeps telling people to do nice things for each other. The only thing Radec believed was showing no mercy and respect to others. But in this case it was something different.

"Okay then, I'll leave them to you then" said Toro and skipped off to his room.

"Right then, do you need me to carry your luggage?" Radec asked the newcomers.

"No it's okay" said Neptune with a small smile, "I can manage by myself, I'm a big girl after all"

"Yeah whatever" Radec responded in a harsh tone, "What about you?

Pupuru blushed a bit as she held her briefcase infront of Radec.

"Y...yes please" she responded. She handed her briefcase over to the Helghast, "Th...thank you" she added.

"You're welcome" Radec replied.

Holding the briefcase the Helghast began walking towards the stairs to lead the newcomers to their bedrooms.

"He may look scary but he sure is a gentleman" Pupuru thought to herself.

But that wasn't the case. Radec only gave his assistance to them not because he wanted to be kind but so he could spy on them. That way he could get an understanding of them. He needed to work out their strengths and weaknesses so he could figure out how to destroy them.

As they were walking, Radec first looked at Neptune just trying to analyse her carefully. He started to talk in his thoughts, "Hmm, this one may seem like just a weak little girl but there's a lot more about this girl that I don't know. I can't just assume she's weak just yet, there is definitely something interesting about this one so I'm going to have to do a little detective work and figure out who or what I'm up against. Who knows, she may possibly be my equal unlike that pathetic excuse for a soldier Daniel"

Radec looked at the other girl Pupuru. He noticed that she was looking at him so she faced down at the ground quickly whilst having a small blush.

"This one looks quite unique, from my understanding she must be some sort of mage due to her clothing and staff. Not that it matters, I can tell she's no match to my skills or my talents. She wouldn't last one minute in battle" Radec said in his thoughts. He had already worked out that Pupuru was no threat to him whatsoever so she's of no interest to him. Neptune on the other hand was a big concern so he was willing to know more about her.

"Well here are you're rooms" said Radec as they all made a stop to two rooms opposite to each other with each having their names on the door.

Neptune opened her door to put her belongings inside her room.

"I'll see you later Pupuru" said Neptune with a smile, then she closed the door behind her.

Pupuru smiled as she opened her bedroom door with Kuu running in and jumped onto the bed and making himself feel very comfortable. Radec put down Pupurus luggage on the floor next to her wardrobe.

"Right that's everything, is there anything else you need?" Radec asked.

"Umm...no...no thank you" Pupuru stuttered.

Radec made his way for the bedroom door. Pupuru looked down at the ground. This was all too sudden, she had finally found her handsome lover, the one she was after, the one Etanya had told her about. She wanted to embrace him, show him her feelings, She wanted to... no needed to tell him that he was the one for her.

"Wait, actually I-"

But it was too late the door was shut right before she could call out to Radec. She sighed, maybe it was too soon for her to be expressing her feelings towards him. She could wait it out.

* * *

><p>Radec walked down the hallway as he was in his thoughts still thinking about the newcomers.<p>

Suddenly he bumped into Sly Cooper who came out of his invisibility cloak causing both of them to fall back a few steps.

Radec got up first grabbing out his shotgun pistol and pointing it at the thieving raccoon. He lowered his pistol as he realised who it was.

"Watch where you're going" Radec said aggressively.

"Actually I think it's you who should watch where you're going" said Sly as he got up from the ground and putting his cane over his back, then added with a sly smile, "You should really be on your guard more often"

Radec put away his pistol and asked, "Is there a reason why your sneaking around?"

"Well there's two reasons" said Sly, "One is that there's a meeting going on which you need to attend to. Kratos isn't here but we can start this meeting without him. Fat Princess, Sweet Tooth and Parappa are there already"

He began making his way to the meeting when Radec called him. "You only gave me one reason, what's the other?"

"Hmm good point, the second is...well...you might wanna check your pocket every now then" said Sly. He threw down a small smoke bomb and disappeared instantly.

Radec smirked, "What on earth does he mean?"

He checked his pockets until he suddenly realised what he was missing, his wallet. Radec's attitude change from his normal state to becoming really angry.

"WHY I'M GOING TO KILL THAT THIEVING RUFFIAN!" he shouted. He made his way to the meeting room where he would know that Sly would appear there.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sweet Tooth, Fat Princess, Parappa were sitting at the table just waiting for the others to turn up.

Parappa was the first one to speak, "So you guys think its fine to have this meeting without Kratos?"

"Well of course" Sweet Tooth replied, "Now that he's not here, I'm in charge of this meeting"

"Since when do you take charge in these meetings?" Parappa asked, "I thought we agreed that no one is suppose to take charge in these meetings"

"Well you see Parappa" the clown said, "Things have changed, so since Kratos is not here at the moment because he's being all grumpy and all that I think it's fair that someone should take charge in all these meetings and I think I make a good leader"

"No you don't" said Fat Princess as she was munching on some cake.

"She's right you know" said Sly as he got out of his invisibility cloak holding a wallet in his hand.

"Ah there you are" said Parappa, "Where's Radec?"

Sly was about to answer when Radec stormed into the room.

"That pretty much answers your question"

"Alright, give back my wallet this instance" said Radec menacingly whilst holding out his hand.

"Here you can take it back, it was worthless after all since you didn't have much coins in there" said Sly.

"I never carry coins" said Radec as he snatched the wallet from Sly and put it into his pocket.

"Alrighty then" said Fat Princess, "Now that we're all here we can begin our meeting and no Sweet Tooth you're not going to be in charge of this meeting"

Sweet Tooth started to whine, "Oh no fair"

"Oh stop being a brat" said Radec.

"Come on guys let's calm down and get on please" said Sly.

Everyone calmed down and Fat Princess led off the meeting, "Okay it has been a few days since the attack on this mansion and we all know that the Polygon man is now back and is looking for revenge, but from all the evidence that we've got from Isaac it seems as though that the Polygon Man is after more than just revenge"

"Well what is he after?" Radec asked.

"I remember Isaac telling me that Polygon Man plans to invade other PlayStation worlds"

"But why would he want to do that?" Sly Cooper asked, "Is this his idea for revenge?"

"Maybe" said Fat Princess, "But we're not sure why, this is as closest we can get to figuring out why he's doing that"

Parappa stood up, "Well we need to stop him, he may be trying to attack our worlds as his revenge"

"That sounds like it could be it actually" said Sweet Tooth.

"Well even if it's his idea for revenge" said Radec, "How do you think we should respond to this? We've all tried to attack his forces when they arrived here and we've been training hard to be ready for his next attack. There's only twenty six of us against his forces, that's not enough to compete with him"

"That maybe true Radec" said Fat Princess, "But we will need to find more people in the PlayStation universe to help us fight against the Polygon Man. Pupuru and Neptune have already joined us but it's not enough"

"So what do you propose we do in the mean time?" Sly asked.

Parappa was the one to answer Sly's question, "I say for the All-Stars that are here including us, we need to start training and preparing before Polygon Man makes another move"

"Indeed we should" said Fat Princess.

"I support Parappa's idea" said Radec, "But I like to make a few attachments"

"How so?" Sweet Tooth asked.

"Well I'd suggest we only send ten all-stars as part of the first strike team to fight back against Polygon Man. Whilst were training whoever the top ten trained and well prepared all-stars are shall be going on the first mission to stop Polygon Man's attempts on conquering the PlayStation Universe"

"Sounds like a plan" said Sly

The others agreed.

"Well then it's settled" said Sweet Tooth, "Time to start training, this is going to be too easy"

* * *

><p>"Man trainings a lot harder than I thought" said Sweet Tooth as he was struggling to make a perfect smiling Ice cream cone.<p>

Everyone else were training differently compared to him.

Kat was hitting training dummies with her powerful kicks and gravity kicks. Same with Nariko using her heavenly sword, Daniel using his heroes sword and Dante using rebellion.

Nathan Drake was doing some target practice using his .44 Magnum and his trusty AK-47 by shooting some barrels and propane tanks.

Emmett was calling down many sentries and boxes filled with guns and aiming them at training dummies.

Cole Mcgrath was firing many electric bolts at dummies and hitting them with his amp.

Big Daddy was using his drill to knock down training dummies and smash into them with full speed.

Toro was practicing some of his combat moves with his friend Kuro.

Sackboy was doing his own kind of training which was expanding his imagination and creativity with his PopIt.

Isaac was firing his plasma cutter at some target dummies. Same with Radec as he was firing a couple of shots from his sniper rifle, he did notice that were in the room just watching the All-Stars training. He even noticed that Pupuru especially was looking at him in a weird way, he didn't know why but he couldn't let that distract him.

A few other All-Stars were having battles to test their skills and abilities. Sly Cooper and Fat Princess were having their own battle in the Practice Small 1 Arena. Fat Princess was already winning against Sly Cooper.

Parappa and Spike were having their own battle as well but Spike was struggling to do his very best in using his skills and abilities wisely. Parappa was having no trouble at all.

It was now starting to get late so the All-Stars decided to stop what they were doing and find out who the top ten all-stars were going to be in the first strike team.

Radec went up to a computer to give it commands, "Computer, show me a list of the top ten all-stars to be on the first mission"

The computer took in the instructions to start analysing the results.

"**Here are the results" **the computer responded.

Everyone looked at the results displayed on screen.

**TOP TEN ALL-STARS FOR FIRST STRIKE TEAM:**

**Sackboy**

**Sir Daniel**

**Nariko**

**Radec**

**Parappa**

**Nathan Drake**

**Fat Princess**

**Dante**

**Cole Macgrath**

**Sweet Tooth**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Back at the Polygon Mans lair.

"Ah… it's nearly finished" said Polygon Man. For days he had been working on two projects. He had already completed one of them which was a new kind of soldier but it wasn't designed for combat.

He called this one "Collector". Its function was to try and hunt down PlayStation characters and capture them to absorb energy from them in order to use that energy for Polygon Man.

This soldier had a crystal trench to cover his body and a hood to cover over his head. The only thing you could see in the hood was two glowing yellow eyes. He doesn't have any legs so he hovers around. There are two white gloves outside his sleeve which has a special power, it is used to brainwash his victims. He can also use his gloves to block any projectile attacks but doesn't defend himself well against melee attacks as he is quite fragile. This specific soldier is really silent and doesn't happen to talk but only does what he is supposed to do unless he is ordered to.

Just as Polygon Man was about to finish his invention, the commander (Sir Daniel Fortesque clone) came into the room.

"Ah hello commander" the Polygon Man said, "I'm glad you came here"

"Why's that sir?" the clone asked.

"Because I wanted to show you my new invention that I have created, what do you think?"

The commander took a good look at what the Polygon Man created. It was a huge glass sphere attached to some cables, pipes and a huge machine.

"Isn't that just a huge jar, sir?" the clone asked.

"It's not just a jar" the Polygon Man replied, "I call this the collectors jar, I created the Collector for one single purpose which is to collect energy or power from PlayStation characters. I'm going to use that energy from the PlayStation characters and the power here to create my ultimate weapon"

"And what's the ultimate weapon?"

"Well I can't reveal it just wait, it would spoil the surprise"

"Okay then" said the clone, "So what are we going to do now that the All-Stars know that you're now back?"

"Good question" the Polygon Man said, "Now we put the Collector into action and start bringing me some power"

"Okay, but where are we going to attack first?" the clone asked.

"Well first I was thinking we shall attack this world called Crash Bandicoot and invade NSanity Island" the Polygon Man replied, "Gather up some soldiers, Take three Rift Extractors and take the Collector with you as well. Today were going to my plans of conquering the PlayStation Universe into action"

The clone saluted, "Sir Yes sir" he said. He ran off with the Collector to gather some forces for their invasion.

"This is ridiculous" said Kat, "How come Sweet Tooth gets to go since all he did was making Ice cream"

She was not happy for the fact that she didn't get selected for the first strike team. Same with Spike because he wanted to team up with Cole.

"Ah man, I really want to go and help out" Spike moaned.

"Don't worry guys" said Toro cheering them up, "Maybe next time we can all get out there and help but we need some All-Stars to hold down the fort and provide support to the strike team from here"

All three of them were in the lounge discussing about the results that was showed to them yesterday. Emmett came in the lounge as well to talk about it as well.

"It's a shame that some of us aren't able to go, guess we got to train harder next time" said Emmett.

Toro was about to say something when suddenly an alarm went off

Everyone in the mansion immediately went to the Training Room to see why the alarm was going. Radec being the first one there got to the computer to see why the alarm went off.

"It seems as though Polygon Man has made his first move" said Radec.

"Where is he attacking first?" Nathan asked.

"It seems as though he's attacking this world called Crash Bandicoot"

"CRASH BANDICOOT!" Nathan Drake shouted, "I remember that guy, we need to get there fast"

"Then there's no time to waste" said Toro, "Quick get to the portal and I'll set the location"

The first strike team got in front of the portal getting their weapons ready.

Sir Daniel being the coward he is was hiding behind his shield whilst shaking in fear. Nariko noticed and tried to calm him down.

"It will be alright Daniel" she said, "Stick with me and you'll be fine"

Sir Daniel nodded feeling a bit more confident now that he has Nariko helping him out.

"Don't Daniel man" said Dante, "This will be a piece of cake"

"There's cake?" said Fat Princess, "WHERE?"

"There isn't any?" said Nathan as he put a magazine clip into his AK-47.

"Oh poo" Fat Princess pouted.

Radec was loading up his shotgun when something tapped him on the back. He looked to see it was Pupuru.

"What do you want?" he asked her.

"I…I just wanted to say….be…be careful out there, I don't you to get hurt" she stuttered.

"I'm always careful" Radec replied, then added, "But thanks for your concern"

He made his way to the portal. Pupuru squealed under her breath in delight and breathed heavily as she was out of breath.

"Ooooooh it felt good talking to him. I wished I could speak to him a bit more. I don't want to see him get hurt but since he looks like a soldier he should be fine" Pupuru said in her thoughts.

"Okay guys" said Toro, "Good luck out there"

He activated the portal open which sucked the all-stars in to their location.


End file.
